USS Zeus (NCC-73426)
|launched=2345 |status=Active (2389) |altimage= }}The USS Zeus (NCC-73426) was an ''Ambassador''-class Federation starship in service during the 24th century. In 2374, Captain Susan Rivers was in command of the Zeus. Service History 2340s The fourth Federation starship to bear the name Zeus was commissioned in 2345 at Earth Station McKinley. She was under the command of Captain Thomas Johnson. In late 2346, first officer Commander Amy McGivers was killed in a raid by Klingon renegades, and replaced by Commander Jack Johnson. Jack became involved in the Asfar Qatala cartel while taking shore leave on Farius Prime and was later captured by Qatala agents who posed as Starfleet Intelligence operatives. These false agents then had the Thomas dispatched to the Draavid nebulae cluster. There, the Zeus discovered a disabled Atawhean colony ship. The Zeus rescued the colonists and transferred them to the USS Thomas. Alerted to the ruse after this rescue, the Zeus tracked Halak to a dead pre-Cardassian world, where they discovered Captain Johnson's ex-wife, Sarah, attempting to find a portal that would have been used by the Hebitians to travel from this world to Cardassia Prime. Alien entities then attacked the Zeus away team, and Sarah sacrificed herself so the rest could escape. After a formal hearing on Starbase 12, Commander Johnson was reinstated as first officer of the Zeus. 2350s The Zeus saw action in the Federation-Cardassian War. In 2354, Typhuss served on the USS Zeus as science officer along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. Later that year, Lieutenant junior grade Typhuss James Halliwell takes command of the Zeus after a Cardassian warship attacks the ship in the Beloti sector, resulting in the captain's death. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. 2370s and 2380s In 2374, Captain Susan Rivers was in command of the Zeus. In 2374, the Zeus fought in many Dominion War battles, the Battle of Betazed, the First Battle of Chin'toka and Operation Return. In 2375, the Zeus fought in the Second Battle of Chin'toka and the final battle of the war, the Battle of Cardassia. In 2376, the Zeus traveled to Deep Space 9 to pick up industrial replicators for Cardassia. Later, members of the crew traveled to Bajor to witness the planet's ceremonial accession to the Federation. In 2376 and 2377, the Zeus was one of many Ambassador-class vessels which helped to repel a Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. During the war with the Xindi, the Zeus fought in many battles. During one battle the Zeus lead a fleet against Commander Dolim and his Xindi fleet. In 2383, the Borg attacked and assimilated the crew. The USS Intrepid-A was able to rescue Captain Rivers from the Zeus and destroyed the Zeus in order to eliminate the Borg threat. In 2386, it was found out that the USS Zeus destroyed in 2383 was a fake USS Zeus. The real USS Zeus was located in sector 21087, it has been there since 2382. The Zeus was returned to the Federation days later. Crew manifest *'Commanding officer' **Captain Thomas Johnson (2345-2354) **Lieutenant junior grade Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) **Captain Susan Rivers (2374-present) *'First officer' **Commander Amy Johnson (2345-2346) **Commander Amy McGivers (2346) **Commander Jack Johnson (2346-2354) *'Second officer' **Commander Amy Johnson (2346-2354) *'Chief of security/tactical officer' **Lieutenant Samantha Carter (2354-2355) *'Assistant chief tactical officer' **Lieutenant junior grade Sasha Tyson (2354-2356) *'Science officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) *'Operations officer' **Ensign/ Lieutenant junior grade Padme Amidala (2354-2355) *'Third officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) *'Conn officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Erika Hernandez (2354-2359) *'Chief medical officer' **Commander Sarah Harrison (2354-2374) *'Chief engineer' **Lieutenant Commander Ethan Wilson (2354) *'Assistant chief engineer' **Lieutenant junior grade Marani Pohl (2354-2359) Category:Federation starships Category:Ambassador class starships